


The Veela and the Lycanthrope

by Adele015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele015/pseuds/Adele015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about childhood friends turned lovers,  Werewolf Remus Lupin and Veela Selene Deluna. No major plot, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Veela and the Lycanthrope

"Now what can I get you." The woman asked, smiling sweetly over the bar countertop. The Leaky Cauldron was packed tonight. Amongst the cobwebs and rickety furniture, standing atop the creaking floorboards was a bustling crowd of wizards. The number of which was quite extraordinary for a normally quiet Monday evening. And it was all due to the recent employment of the barmaid, Selene Deluna. 

 

To say that she were beautiful would be an understatement. As she moved gracefully behind the bar, not a single pair of eyes could be taken off of her. She was absolutely perfect looking. Her hair as gold as the sun itself, bouncing in soft curls down from her head. Her eyes, framed by an exceptional set of lashes, were a warm brown, and glistened with intelligence and kindness. Her lips, the colour of rose petals, were set in a false, however still charming smile. Her nose and ears were perfectly shaped and elegant. She was a petite woman, however had enough fat to have curves in all of the right places. Despite her tiny size, she exuded confidence, striding purposefully around, comfortable in her own body.

She was stunning. To an observer anyway. In reality, she was ordinary looking at most. It was an ancient magic that made her so enchanting. Veela blood ran through her veins, as did witch blood. Making her both talented at magic, and irresistibly charming. 

"Well I'd like some of that." The man purred, looking Selene up and down. He must have been in his late thirties, his hair rapidly receding, and a beer belly forming. He leered at the woman, in an incredibly unnerving fashion. 

With a soft sigh, the woman brushed off the comment, and smiled kindly at the man. 

"Another fire-whiskey Michael?" She asked, her voice sweet and warm and sultry, without her even making it so. It was just the affect her race had on most people. She turned on her heel, and bent down to fetch another glass. However at the same time, she accidentally gave the entire room a perfect view of her arse. Well the roomful of wizards couldn't quite believe their luck. There was a collective murmur of appreciation, as well as several catcalls. 

Selene growled under her breath, however managed to keep her cool. 'Only ten more minutes.' She thought, handing the Wizard at the bar his fire whiskey, and plastering a false smile on her face, bearing her pearly white teeth. 

"Another busy evening." The manager noted, standing in the backroom opposite Selene, and very indiscreetly staring down her top. "I should most definitely keep you around."

"Thank you sir." She said politely, twirling a lock of hair around her finger in an attempt to ignore his gaze. 

"Have a drink with me." It was more of a demand than a question, and there was a glint in the Wizard's eye that seemed quite menacing to the woman. 

"Oh no, I couldn't. I have to get home and-" as she went to step out of the Staff exit, the man stepped towards her, placing his arms on the wall either side of her, effectively trapping her. 

"I insist." He drawled, edging his face barely inches from hers. She looked away, and swallowed nervously. She knew where this was going.

"I really need to be going now Mr-" She looked up at the man as addressed him, only to be interrupted when he roughly forced his mouth onto hers, and pinned her up against the wall with his body. Selene was getting tired of this happening. It was the fifth time this month, however it was the first time the Manager had tried to get something from her. 'Eugh, men were so boring' She thought, as she allowed herself partially transform.

Being an animagus certainly had it's benefits. It meant that she was resistant to werewolf bites, and it also allowed her to get out of many kinds of danger. As an Animagus of many years, Selene had completely mastered the ability. She could now transform with incredible ease, and could even choose specific parts of her body to transform at a time.

At this time, she chose her teeth. Her canines sharpened tremendously, almost turning into fangs. Ferociously, she bit into the lip of the man who was currently trying to stick his tongue down her throat. With a yelp, he jumped back, as her teeth had pierced all the way through, causing blood to start dripping from his lip. 

"You touch me again, and it won't be your lip that I bite, is that understood?" She growled, her voice merging with that of her Animagus form. With a terrified nod, the man ran out of the room, leaving her free to go home.

**********

Money was tight. Very tight indeed. She had ended up living in a cramped little Muggle flat, almost a mile from the Leaky Cauldron. Once leaving Diagon Alley, the are was entirely Muggle based. Meaning that apparating home was a no go, as the risks of being spotted were incredibly high. And performing magic in the presence of a muggle was illegal.

Instead, Selene had to travel home on foot, her clothes providing precious little protection from the winter weather. She wore an unusual blend of clothes. Her cloak, most definitely wizard apparel, floated along behind her. The top half of it hugged her body like a second skin, whereas the bottom half flowed elegantly outwards. It was made of a thick black fabric, lined with red satin. She had the hood up, covering most of her head, however her cheeks still turned pink from cold. The cloak was obviously old, the hems and seams fraying dreadfully, and several patches had turned grey from wear. Underneath, she wore a deep purple shirt of muggle origin. It too was quite old, and was starting to get too small for her. Which was bad news, as it made her figure even more pronounced, and encouraged the drooling of men even more. Her trousers too were incredibly tight, and were made out of a sleek black fabric -muggle. The high boots she wore hid the fact that she had grown too tall for the trousers. Her boots were of magical origin, made of black dragon skin, and seemed impervious to ageing. 

Much to her annoyance, the heavens chose that exact moment to open, forcing her to walk home in torrential rain. No water-repelling spells allowed. She shivered, the water chilling her to the bone, but trudged onwards, the thought of a nice hot bath making it all worthwhile. 

A car, muggle form of transportation drove past. A man stuck his head out of the strange contraption, and wolf-whistled at the woman walking around London in clothes so soaked that they clung even tighter to her skin.  
With a weary sigh, she ignored the rudeness, and trudged up the concrete steps to her flat. When she reached the top however, she lost her footing and tripped, falling face down onto the landing, and smacking her head on the door. She was wrong, the day really could get worse than before.

"Merlin's beard." She grumbled, after laying on the floor a moment clutching her head. 

"Yes?" The door to her flat answered, and a man stepped out, obviously mistaking her head hitting the door for someone knocking on it. He was tall, and incredibly lanky, his wiry frame stuck inside an overly large beige cardigan, a crumpled off-white shirt, and a pair of slightly too tight corduroy trousers. A mop of prematurely greying brown hair flopped over his head, covering one of his hazel eyes. His face wasn't exactly well proportioned, as his nose was somewhat too large. Heavy bags of tiredness hung under his eyes, and several jagged scars ran across his face. 

He blinked in confusion when there was no one outside, that was until he looked down and saw Selene sprawled on the door step. 

"You won't believe the day I've had." She murmured, as he lifted her to her feet, and helped her inside.

"Are you alright, Selene?" He asked softly, placing a hand gently on her cheek and gazing worriedly into her eyes.

"I'm fine moony." She gave him a reassuring smile, but he didn't buy it. She winced slightly, before lifting a hand up to hold her head "I hit my head pretty hard though." She grinned sheepishly. 

"You really do need to stop being so clumsy." He said, standing up and checking her head for any injuries. "Luckily you've just bruised it." He murmured, before taking a seat on the sofa next to her.

It was a very tiny flat. The dull wallpaper had begun to peel, revealing the cracking plaster underneath. In the corner of the living room a patch of damp was growing. The floorboards were bare and splintering, creating quite the tripping hazard. The only three windows in the place were tiny, and covered in so much grime that they were almost opaque. There was a scarce amount of furniture in the kitchen/dining room/living room; only a set of dusty cupboards, a couple of rickety chairs and a lumpy sofa. In the bedroom there was merely a tiny wardrobe, and a double bed. And the bathroom merely contained a toilet, sink and bath, each one starting to rust. 

It was the best the pair could afford. It was difficult for an honest werewolf like Remus to find a job, and the Ministry if Magic had put in place some recent legislation that significantly reduced the pay for Veelas such as Selene. It was a dingy, horrible and grotty flat, but to them, it was home. 

"So tell me about your day." He said, settling back into the sofa and gazing inquisitively at the beautiful woman next to him. It really was a mystery why she was with him. They were the most unusual of couples. Remus a sickly, not exactly attractive man, with hardly any money, and the face of a fourty year old, and Selene a beautiful, charismatic woman that turned heads wherever she went. He certainly wasn't good enough for her, or so he felt. 

"So I'm pretty sure the manager told everyone he knew I was going to be working tonight. There was a group of like fifty creepy guys watching me the entire time." Remus sent her a sympathetic smile. "Although I'm quite used to that...." She noted absently. "And then he decided to pin me up against a wall and stick his tongue down my throat." She said nonchalantly. She may have gotten used to that kind of attention, but he certainly hadn't. 

"I do wish you wouldn't tell me stuff like that. You know how angry it makes me." He said, the thought of someone touching his Selene making his hair stand on end.

"And you know that I think you're cute when you're being protective." She winked at him, which he found both irresistible and annoying.

"This is serious Selene. One of these days someone is going to really hurt you!" Remus exclaimed. He didn't think he'd be able to cope if something happened to her.

"You know very well I can take care if myself." She gave him a pointed look. "Speaking of which, eugh, I can still taste herring. Seriously, who tastes like herrings?!" She exclaimed, destroying the seriousness of the conversation. Disappearing for a moment, she reappeared with a Muggle Mouth Washing Device known as a Toothbrush, and began brushing at her now extended canines. 

"Don't just change the subject! Selene, I'm worried about you!" Remus jumped up, and walked over to her, earning himself an annoyed look. With an eye roll, she went to spit out the toothpaste, and returned to the living room area.

"Sweetheart, I'll be fine." She said softly, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly, and giving him an imploring look. Remus shook his head in annoyance, but let the subject go. She was most definitely the most stubborn person he'd ever met, and not worth arguing with. 

It was only when Selene shivered incredibly violently did Remus notice how absolutely soaking she was. Rain water dripped from her hair, dropping loudly onto the floor around her, and her nose, cheeks and tips of her ears had gone an adorable shade of pink.

"You're freezing!" He exclaimed, lifting a hand to feel the temperature of her forehead. She nodded, her teeth starting to chatter as the coldness and dampness seemed to have gotten worse. He dashed out of the room, and returned with a big fluffy towel. "Here." He murmured, helped to peel off her sodden cloak and shirt. Sitting her down on the sofa, he gently pulled off her boots, and her trousers too, leaving her shivering under a towel in just her underwear.

Wrapping the towel more tightly around her, he pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in an attempt to warm her up slightly. She nestled her head into his shoulder, enjoying the familiar delicious scent of the man she'd been with for four years. He rested his chin on her head, enjoying the familiar warmth of the woman he was holding in his arms. 

"I'll just run you a bath." He said, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head, before walking into the bathroom. With a swish and flick of his wand, the taps started, pouring warm water into the tub, and bubbles magically formed as thought he'd used muggle bubble bath. 

"You're way to good to me." A voice purred from behind him, and a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. 

'Now we both know that's not true." He said, turning around to face her. "I'm too poor, too old and too dangerous for you." He said with a soft sigh. Every morning he woke up, he was sure that today was the day Selene would come to her senses, and leave him. 

"Excuse me? Too old? We're the same age!" She exclaimed, mockingly slapping Remus, causing him to chuckle. She loved it when he chuckled. His eyes and nose would crinkle in the most adorable way, and he'd smile. A proper smile. Something she really adored. He looked so much younger when he laughed, in less pain too. However now, he had stopped laughing, and instead went back to his sad look. The 'I'm not good enough' look. She hated it. "You know, for such a clever man, you're incredibly stupid." Remus looked a little taken aback. He had been called many things in his life, however stupid wasn't one of them.

"Stupid?" He asked, confused. 

"Stupid." She smiled softly, and kissed the end of his nose. "Do you really think I'd be with you if I didn't think you were good enough?" She asked, smirking slightly. "I could have anyone I wanted. I could marry a gorgeous rich man. I could live in a mansion, and have fancy clothes and furniture. I could have a title, and a brilliant job. I could be married and have children. I could have all of that if I wanted. But I don't want any of those things. And do you know why?" She asked, pausing slightly to gaze lovingly into his eyes. "Because I want you." 

"You....you do?" Remus stammered. Even after so many years as a couple, he still couldn't quite get used to the concept that she might actually want to be with him. She didn't reply, but instead went up on tiptoes and kissed him. A sweet, tender kiss, that meant the world to him. 

"Now how about that bath?" She murmured suggestively, pulling his jumper up over his head and throwing it on the floor.


End file.
